prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lars Sullivan
| birth_place = Westminster, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Denver, Colorado | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = October 2014 | retired = }} Dylan Miley (July 6, 1988) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE competing on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Lars Sullivan. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Early matches (2015-2016) Miley's first official match was held on March 29, 2015 during the third day of the WWE WrestleMania Axxess event, defeating Marcus Louis. He returned to WWE action the following year on March 6, during the first day of 2016 WWE Experience event, where he wrestled and lost to Apollo Crews. During the second day of the Experience event, he and Dan Matha defeated the The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) in a tag match. NXT (2016-2018) Miley made his NXT debut on March 18 in a match defeating Bronson Mathews. His last match of 2016 was in a singles contest, defeating Patrick Clark. He returned the follow year on April 5, 2017 teaming with Michael Blais in a tag match won by #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa). On May 6, he debuted under the new ring name of Lars Sullivan, defeating Cezar Bononi. On November 29, Miley won a qualifying match after defeating Roderick Strong. This victory allowed him to join a Fatal Four-Way Number One Contendership match for the NXT Championship. In the four-way, Sullivan faced off against Johnny Gargano, Aleister Black and Killian Dain. The match ended with Gargano becoming the next contender. During the month of December, Sullivan compiled a winning streak in singles matches, defeating opponents including No Way Jose, Adam Cole, Tian Bing and Gabriel Ealy. During January 2018, Lars continued his winning streak in singles matches, defeating opponents Lio Rush and Roderick Strong. He remained undefeated in his singles matches during the month of February. During the February 24 house show, he teamed with Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli in a tag match won by Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) & Kassius Ohno. During the first week of March, Sullivan maintained his undefeated record in singles matches, defeating opponents including Christopher Dijak and Kassius Ohno. On April 7 at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Sullivan competed in a six-man ladder match against Adam Cole, EC3, Killian Dain, Ricochet and The Velveteen Dream to crown the first-ever WWE NXT North American Champion. The match concluded with Adam Cole winning the title. Sullivan later was part of fourth day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxes weekend event, where he wrestled and won a match defeating Keith Lee. At the April 27 house show, Sullivan defeated Kyle O'Reilly. Return during the May 9 Tapings, Sullivan won a two-on-one handicap match, defeating Ricochet & The Velveteen Dream. At the May 12 house show, Sullivan lost his first singles match to Ricochet. The following week during the May 17 house show, Sullivan wrestled in a fatal four-way match against Ricochet defeats Killian Dain and The Velveteen Dream. The follow night, Sullivan defeated Kona Reeves. Sullivan finished the month with a fatal four-way rematch held during the May 19 house show against Ricochet defeats Killian Dain and The Velveteen Dream. On June 8 during the opening night of the 2018 NXT At Download event in Leicestershire, England, Sullivan challenged reigning champion Aleister Black for the NXT Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. On the third night of the event, Sullivan teamed with The Velveteen Dream & Tommaso Ciampa in a tag match lost to Aleister Black, Johnny Gargano & Ricochet. After returning from house shows in Belgium and France, Sullivan's next title match was held during the June 14 house show in Louisville, Kentucky, against the reigning champion Aleister Black once more for the NXT Championship, but again did not succeed in defeating Black. Two nights later at NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, Sullivan met Aleister Black in a title rematch but once more did not win the NXT Championship. Returning mid-July, Sullivan wrestled in singles matches against opponents including Dan Matha, Johnny Gargano and Tyler Breeze. He lost to Gargano first during the July 27 house show and once more in a rematch held during the July 29 house show. Returning on August 4, Sullivan defeated newcomer Dominik Dijakovic. After his match against Dijakovic, during the new month, Sullivan wrestled new opponents including Zack Gibson and Raul Mendoza. During the August 10 house show, Sullivan teamed with newcomers The Coffey Brothers (Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) in a tag match lost to Johnny Gargano and team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). He ended the month during the August 30 house show, teaming with Fabian Aichner in defeating Dan Matha & Marcel Barthel. During mid-September, Sullivan wrestled against new opponents in singles matches, defeating Marcel Barthel during the September 8 house show. This victory with followed by defeating EC3 during the September 20 tapings (aired on the October 3 episode of NXT). Sullivan defeated newcomer Keith Lee during the September 22 house show and once more in a rematch held during the September 28 house show. He next defeated Victor Orchant during the September 26 episode of NXT. Sullivan finished the month teaming with The Velveteen Dream in a tag match lost to EC3 & Ricochet during the September 29 house show. Sullivan returned the following month during the October 6 house show, defeating Dominik Dijakovic in a rematch from two months earlier. The following week during the October 11 house show, Sullivan once more lost to Johnny Gargano by disqualification in a singles rematch. At the following night's house show, Sullivan defeated Raul Mendoza. During the October 13 house show, Sullivan lost once more by disqualification in a rematch against Johnny Gargano. A week later, Sullivan returned to television on the October 17 episode of NXT, defeating The Velveteen Dream. Two nights later, Sullivan returned for the October 19 house show, where he defeated Dan Matha. He finished the month with a match during the October 26 house show, defeating The Velveteen Dream. Returning the following month, Sullivan began with a match during the November 2 house show, defeating EC3. The following week during the November 8 house show, Sullivan defeated Babatunde Aiyegbusi. At the following night's house show, Sullivan defeated British recruit Luke Menzies. The next week during the November 15 NXT Tapings, Sullivan defeated recent newcomer Keith Lee. He defeated Keith Lee in a rematch during the November 16 house show. Sullivan returned to television during the November 21 episode of NXT, defeating indy wrestler Keita Murray. Main roster (2018) During the [[November 20, 2018 Smackdown results|November 20 episode of SmackDown Live]], a vignette was featured, announcing Sullivan's impending debut on the main roster. The following year in 2019 during the [[January 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW results|January 7 episode of RAW]], Sullivan and several members of NXT, including team Heavy Machinery, EC3, Nikki Cross and Lacey Evans were featured in a vignette announcing their impending debuts to the main rosters. SmackDown Live (2019-present) During the 2019 WWE Draft Selection, Sullivan was drafted to SmackDown Live. He made his debut during the April 16 episode of SmackDown Live, where he confronted R-Truth in the ring. After exchanging haymakers, Sullivan executed his finishing move the Freak Accident on R-Truth. Before inflicting further damage, Sullivan was halted by R-Truth's ally Carmella who entered the ring to attempt to assist R-Truth. However, Carmella was unable to save R-Truth from Sullivan's follow-up attack with his second finishing move a running sit-out gutwrench powerbomb. Raw (2019) Sullivan made his debut during the June 10 episode of Monday Night RAW. There, Sullivan won a three-on-one handicap match, defeating members of The Lucha House Party. During the match Sullivan sustained a severe knee injury with a predicted recovery time of six to nine months. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Freak Accident'' (Waist-lift side slam) **Running Sit-out Gutwrench Powerbomb (2019 - Present) *'Signature moves' **Pop-up powerslam **Diving Headbutt **Biel throw **Body avalanche **Canadian backbreaker rack **Delayed vertical suplex **Scoop powerslam **Backbreaker, powerslam combo **Claw slam **Backdrop Slam *'Nicknames' **''"The Freak"'' **''Leviathan Logophile'' *'Entrance themes' **'"Freak"' by CFO$ (NXT; 2017-present) Championships and awards *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #435 in the PWI 500 List of Singles Wrestlers *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match for Ladder Match for NXT North American Championship vs. EC3 vs. Killian Dain vs. Ricochet vs. Velveteen Dream vs. Adam Cole on April 7, 2018 at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans External links * Profiile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2014 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:WWE NXT alumni